


Handle With Care

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, craig breaks up with tweek in the beginning, group chats, hes better, i love cartman, im so sorry, kenny deserves better, kenny is more than a sex symbol, this was written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig breaks up with Tweek harshly. Tweek breaks down, but somehow he finds solace in someone he didn't expect.orI listened to too much Cavetwon, specifically I Promise I'm Trying and wrote this.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for making craig an asshole

Tweek was fragile. That was quite obvious. Tweek needed any bad news to be given to him softly and easily. So, Craig had made a mistake when he broke up with Tweek. “We just aren’t working, Tweek.” Tweek felt tears fill in his eyes “w-what?” Craig sighed “we just don’t work together, Tweek. You’re spazzy, which is fine, but I can’t help and it’s hard to deal with.” Tweek nodded, his mind shutting down, “o-okay.” Craig let go of Tweeks hand “we can still be friends.” Tweek nodded “o-of course.” Craig smiled “wanna go to the pizza place?” Tweek shook his head. He turned around and walked home. “Wait, Tweek!” Craig called after him. Tweek just walked faster. He ran past his house and to Starks Pond.

He collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Tweek let out gasps and sobs that increasingly got louder and harsher. Tweeks hands gripped and pulled at his hair. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t see anything. “eek.. Tweek.. Tweek!” someone was yelling. Tweek screamed “I c-c-can’t.” Someone wrapped their arms around Tweek and rocked him back and forth “breath, Tweek, breath. Where’s Craig?” Tweek sobbed harder “h-he’s, ngh, g-g-gone.”

“Gone?” They asked. Tweek nodded “h-he, gah, doesn’t w-want me a-anymore. He, gah, n-n-never did.” The person sighed “okay. Don’t think about him. Follow my breaths and my heartbeat.” Tweek tried his best, and eventually calmed down. Tweek eyes finally cleared and looked up at the person who helped him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a brilliant smile, and an orange hoodie. “K-Kenny?” Kenny smiled “yeah.” Tweek noticed that his hands were holding Kenny’s “w-why are you, ngh, h-here?” Kenny shrugged “hanging out with Cartman is tiring. And I saw you run by and wanted to say hi, but when I arrived you were breaking down, so I figured I would help.” Tweek frowned “s-sorry for, ngh, burdening y-you.” Kenny shook his head “dude it’s fine. I was worried. What happened?” Tweek felt the tears fill his eyes again “C-Craig broke up w-with, gah, me.” Kennys mouth dropped open “he what?” Tweek wiped his eyes “he, ngh, s-said I was h-hard to, gah, deal w-with.” Kenny pulled Tweek into another hug “I’m so sorry.” Tweek shook from hidden sobs “i-it’s, ngh, fine. I a-always knew I w-was, gah, unlovable.” Kenny pushed Tweek back and looked into his eyes “you're not unlovable. Craig doesn’t deserve you. You can hang out with me anytime. Butters hangs out with us sometimes.” Tweek nodded “o-okay.”

Kenny sat there with Tweek for a while, just holding him and sometimes talking. Tweek didn’t have anything to say and he didn’t want to talk anyways. Kenny looked down and saw Tweek with his eyes closed and even breaths.

Kenny picked him up and walked to Tweeks house. Clyde stopped him “Kenny? Why are you holding Tweek?” Kenny sighed “found him crying in the park so I helped him through a severe panic attack and he fell asleep.”  Clyde looked worried “why was he crying?” Kenny raised an eyebrow “you don’t know?” Clyde shook his head. “Craig broke up with him. Apparently he called Tweek a burden.” Clyde took a sharp breath in “Jesus. He knows Tweek better than any of us. He should’ve worded that better.” Kenny nodded “Tweek might hang out with me more.” Clyde shrugged “it’s probably best for him not to be around Craig.” Kenny frowned “still can’t believe Craig said that to him. That’s Tweeks biggest insecurity.” Clyde nodded “thanks for taking care of him, Kenny.” “No problem.” Kenny walked inside Tweeks house and up to his room.

He laid Tweek on the bed and left to go back to his own house. His phone buzzed and he checked his phone. A text from Craig. Kenny rolled his eyes.

Craig: heard you took care of Tweek

Kenny: yeah. Unlike u

Craig: fuck off okay

Kenny: im sorry but I held Tweek as he sobbed and called himself a burden

Kenny: what did u do?

Craig: don’t even right now

Kenny: oh that’s right. U told him u couldn’t handle him. So u fuck off

Kenny: y did u even text u asshole?

Craig: I was going to thank you for helping Tweek, but to also back off

Kenny: hes not urs anymore. Maybe ill go after him cos u said not 2

Craig: honestly fuck u dude. Tweek needs a friend rn

Kenny: which ur not so

Craig: ill always be here for Tweek

Kenny: pfffft ok.

Craig: whatever dude. Don’t force him into anything

Kenny: k

Kenny sighed. Craig was an asshole. Kenny didn’t want to date Tweek. He thought. Objectively thinking, Tweek was adorable. His soft, fluffy, blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The more Kenny thought about Tweek, the more he got confused. Kenny sighed and pushed away those thoughts. Tweek was sensitive right now, he didn’t need another relationship. And as much as Kenny was perceived as a whore, he genuinely cared about people’s feelings. Tweek needed a friend and someone who didn’t ask anymore of him. Kenny smiled softly as he fell asleep.

\--------

The next morning was a school day. Tweek didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to face the school at all. People probably already knew. A knocking at his door made him jump “c-come in.” He yelled. Kenny opened the door, holding a cup of coffee. “So, I know you’re probably freaking out about school. So I thought, hey, we don’t have to go. But if you want to go, I will be there with you.” Tweek smiled at Kenny “I, ngh, d-don’t want to, gah, a-annoy you.” Kenny snorted “I’m the one who offered.” Tweek chewed on his lip “y-yeah, ngh, let’s go t-to school.” Kenny cheered “yeah. Don’t let that asshole stop you from doing anything.” Kenny handed Tweek coffee. Tweek grabbed the thermos and got ready for school while Kenny stayed downstairs and talked with Tweeks parents.

Tweek walked down and was hugged by his mom “I’m sorry about Craig honey.” Tweek hugged her back lightly “it’s, ngh, f-fine.” His mom smiled sadly “take work off for a few days, honey.” Tweek wanted to protest, but he was stopped by Kenny “that’s awesome! You can go on adventures with my group!” Tweek closed his mouth and nodded. Kenny smiled “let’s go to school.” Tweek smiled and walked to school with Kenny.

He walked in and noticed the stares and whispers his way. Wendy, Bebe, and Heidi walked up to him “we heard about what Craig said to you.” Heidi started. The girls nodded. “He’s dumb and gross.” Bebe said. “We are always here for you, Tweek.” Wendy added. Tweek laughed lightly “i-it’s, ngh, okay.” The girls hugged him. They let go and turned to Kenny “watch yourself.” Heidi said. Kenny paled “okay.” Tweek rolled his eyes and walked to his locker. Craigs was next to his next. Lockers went by last names. Kenny made eye contact with Craig. “Tweek” Kenny said. Tweek hummed as he grabbed his books “you sitting with me at lunch today?” Tweek shrugged “s-sure.” Craig rolled his eyes and flipped Kenny off.

They went through the day fine and normal. Tweek got sympathetic glances and hugs. People gave Tweek gifts and encouraging words. Tweek was flustered and confused. It was just a break up. It shouldn’t matter this much. But he and Craig had always been the ultimate couple in the town. Tweek had figured that the town was going to mourn their relationship ending, and still be on Tweeks side. Tweek sighed.

The next bell rang, signaling that it was lunch. Kenny was waiting outside Tweeks class when he walked out. Kenny smiled “ready?” Tweek nodded. The school lunches were as good as they always were, which was horrible. Tweek frowned and poked it “I’m, ngh, g-gonna get AIDs f-from this.”

“You already probably have AIDs from getting fucked by a dude” Cartman said. Tweek scoffed “s-says the, ngh, one w-who actually h-had HIV a-and, gah, gave it t-to their friend c-cos, ngh, t-they’re an asshole w-who’s, gah, petty as f-fuck.” Kenny whistled. Cartman glared “ay! That was a long time ago, I’ve changed. You’re still the same twitchy kid who can’t spit out a single sentence. I’ll listen to you when you can say a single sentence without stuttering.” Tweek growled “fuck you. I hope you burn in hell.” Kyle choked on his drink “Jesus dude.” Tweek shook. Cartman pouted “twink boy can apparently chill.” Kenny sighed “sorry, Tweek.” Tweek nodded “C-Cartmans just, ngh, an a-asshole.”

Butters sat down beside Tweek “heya fellas, what’s goin on?” Cartman scoffed “Tweeks a bitch.” Tweek snorted “I’m t-the, ngh, bitch. Sure.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together “w-well Tweeks feelin down. And you probably provoked him.” Stan was silent up until now “what did happen between you and Craig?” Tweek frowned and looked at the table “h-he, ngh, called me a b-burden and s-said he, gah, couldn’t h-handle me. T-to be fair, ngh, he’s r-right.” Stan sighed “he’s not right. Sure, you’re a bit much, but that doesn’t mean he can say those things.” Cartman nodded “I may hate you idiots, but that was heartless.” Tweek sighed “I’d rather not talk about it.” The boys nodded and moved onto a new topic.

 Kyle had recently bought a new game and wanted to play it with everyone, since it was multiplayer. Everyone planned to go to Kyles after school. Tweek smiled, maybe this group would be somewhere he fit in. Even with Cartman, maybe Tweek could work with them.

Turns out that Kyle’s family was really accepting of Tweek. Not that they had shown any hate, but Tweek always felt like Kyles family didn’t like him. Kyle brought the group up to the room and set up the game. “Only four people can play at a time.” Everyone immediately played rock, paper, scissors to see who would play. It was Kyle, Butters, Stan, and Kenny who got to play. Which meant Tweek and Cartman were stuck watching. Cartman sighed “I know I was a dick earlier, but I want you to know you’re always welcome here.” Tweek tilted his head and narrowed his eyes “w-what’s your, ngh, g-goal.” Cartman held his hands up in innocence “no ulterior motives this time. What Craig did was shitty. You don’t need that.” Tweek smiled and lightly hugged Cartman “t-thanks dude.” Cartman hugged him back “yeah.” They stopped hugging and just sat beside each other, watching the others play the game.

They made rotations, of players. Tweek was okay at the game. He got anxiety whenever he played games so he wasn’t the best, but he wasn’t horrible. They all left Kyles around 10pm. Kenny walked Tweek home “that was fun.” Tweek nodded “y-yeah. You g-guys are, ngh, g-good at games.” Kenny laughed “when we weren’t on some crazy ass adventure, we played a lot of games.” Tweek nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Tweek was getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed.

Cartman: suck my massive cock u fuckin jew

Tweek: im acttillt ahtist

Cartman: OH FUCK I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO KYLE

Tweek: I fgurd

Tweek: are yoi gsy for him???

Cartman; what??? No. gross.

Tweek: yut were litrlly abouy to tell him to suvk yout cock dude

Cartman: details details

Tweek: screenhsuts

Cartman: u wouldn’t

Tweek: I just did

Cartman: I hate u

Tweek: :p suvk it

Cartman: im not a fag tho

Tweek: “suck my massive cock u jew” ~Cartmsn

Tweek: “Im not a fag tho” ~ Cartmsn

Cartman: bye

Tweek: byr

Tweek laughed and set his phone down. For once, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

Tweek woke up and turned his alarm off. He sighed and got ready for the day. Tweek opened his closet and looked at his clothes. He had bought so much, but only worn a few. Tweek decided that today would be the day to try something new. He took a deep breath and grabbed an outfit. He chose black ripped skinny jeans, and a baby blue sweater. Tweek grabbed his converse and looked at his outfit. He looked, actually cute. He smiled and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Someone knocked on his door and he answered it. “Kenny?” Kenny smiled “cute outfit Tweek! Are you ready to go to the bus stop?” Tweek nodded and grabbed his bag and walked with Kenny. They made it to the famed bus stop. Tweek shifted as he stood beside Kenny. Cartman had apparently sparked another argument with Kyle. Kenny sighed “he and Kyle need to hate fuck and then this would settle down.” Tweek looked confused “I thought Kyle and Stan were dating?” Kenny choked on air “dude.” Tweek panicked and rubbed Kennys back “a-are you, ngh o-okay?” Kenny nodded “Kyle and Stan aren’t dating.” Tweek looked over to see Stan holding Kyle back from Cartman and comforting him “t-they seem, ngh, l-like they are.” Kenny shrugged “Stans too closeted for that.” Tweek nodded “s-seems so.” Kenny sighed and smiled “sometimes I wish those two would get together.” Tweek hummed “s-sometimes, ngh, I t-think Cartman l-likes, gah, Kyle.” Kenny started laughing “what?” Tweek nodded “t-think about, ngh, it.” Kenny almost laughed again but then thought of all the shit he went through as a kid with them. Kenny looked at Tweek “holy shit.” Tweek nodded and gestured to the trio.

They waited for the bus to come while listening to Kyle and Cartman argue and Stan try to calm Kyle down. The bus pulled up “f-fucking, ngh, finally.” Tweek mumbled “h-how did you, gah, d-deal with that f-for, hng, years.” Kenny shrugged and pulled Tweek into an empty seat. “I just died to be honest.” Tweek nodded “d-dude I would have t-too.” Kenny smiled sadly, he didn’t get it.

Tweek liked sitting by the window so he could watch the outside. Kenny closed his eyes. The bus ride was always a long one, so he ended up sleeping. Tweek grabbed his phone and put in his headphones, music helped him relax. Lately he was listening to soft, indie type music. Tweek turned on Cavetown and relaxed into the seat.

Kenny cracked open an eye when he heard the sound of music. Tweeks music loud enough to hear outside of his headphones. Kenny tapped his shoulder. Tweek pulled out a headphone “ngh, y-yeah?”

“Can I listen with you?”

“U-uh, sure.” Tweek handed him an earbud. Kenny listened to the music with him. It wasn’t what he was used to, but he liked it anyways. The bumping of the bus and the soft music lulled Tweek into sleep. He fell onto Kennys shoulder and passed out. Kenny looked at Tweek and smiled.

Three weeks passed. Tweek had found himself strangely comfortable with Kennys group. Cartman had changed a lot from elementary school. He was still rude and ignorant, but he was trying to understand. Cartman was strangely nice to Tweek. Tweek sat with Craigs group sometimes, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t feel as welcome as he did with Kennys group.

Today was just another day of bullshit. Tweek sighed and walked into school with his new group. Kyle was ranting about the stupidity of school, Stan was gazing at him and nodding along. All the pining made a forest. Cartman was throwing opposite opinions at Kyle just to provoke him. Kenny, Butters, and Tweek sighed and waited for the fight to start. “You think they’re ever gonna stop fightin?” Butters asked. Tweek shook his head “h-hell no.” Kenny nodded “I agree with Tweek. They’re too aggressive and similar.” Butters sighed and looked at the two arguing worriedly. Tweek sighed and slipped away to go to his locker. They could sort out the eventual fight. “Hey, Tweek.” Tweek turned and nodded at Craig “y-yeah?”

“I’m really sorry for what I said. It was shitty of me to word it that way.”

“Hng, but y-you still would’ve, ngh, s-said it a similar w-way.”

“Yeah but the way I said it was horrible. I shouldn’t have called you a burden.”

“W-well you’re, ngh, not e-exactly wrong.”

“You’ll find the right person, Tweek. I’m sorry for being such a piece of shit.”

“Ngh, o-okay. No need t-to, gah, apologize.”

“Still. You’re always welcome to hang out with us again.”

“Ngh, I m-might.”

“See ya around.”

“Y-you too.” Tweek sighed when Craig left. Talking to him was just painful now. Tweek didn’t want to go to class, his mood was ruined. Tweek grabbed his sketch book, notebook, and his headphones. He quickly made his way down and unused hallway and out of the door. He propped the door open with a heavy rock. Tweek took in a deep breath. School air was so dry and stale. Outside was fresh and welcoming. Tweek sat down, put in his headphones, and started sketching the trees and the landscape.

Someone sat beside Tweek. Tweek jumped and turned. Kenny was sitting there, cigarette in hand. Tweek took out his headphones and played the music through the speakers. They sat in a comfortable silence while Tweek drew and Kenny smoked. Tweek finished with a sighed and turned to study Kennys profile. He had sharp angles and defined features. Tweeks hands started moving before he knew what he was doing. Tweek sketched and drew until his fingers hurt.

When it was finished he gazed at his drawing. It was one of the best he’s ever done. It was of Kennys side profile while he was smoking. Tweek flushed and glanced at Kenny. “Whatcha drawin there?” Tweek went to flip the page but Kenny stopped him “is that, me?” Kenny asked. Tweek whined and nodded “I’m, ngh, s-sorry. This m-makes me, gah, s-seem like a c-creep. I, ngh, p-promise I don’t u-usually, gah, do this.” Kenny nodded absentmindedly and grabbed the drawing. “This is amazing.” Kenny marveled. Tweek blushed “ngh, y-you don’t have t-to lie, gah, and m-make me feel good. I, ngh, k-know its w-weird.” Kenny shook his head “no. you’re amazing. This is amazing. Can I keep it?” Tweek tilted his head, confused “y-you, ngh, like it?” Kenny nodded “its fucking amazing Tweek.” Tweek looked down “y-you can, ngh, keep it.” Kenny smiled and hugged Tweek. They heard the bell ring, but stayed where they were. “You’re so amazing Tweek.” Tweek laughed “it’s, ngh, j-just a drawing.” Kenny let go of Tweek and held his hands “not just that. Your boyfriend of years broke up with you so harshly, and yet you stayed strong. You had a breakdown, sure, anyone would, but you powered through. You’re so strong, Tweek.” Tweek stared at Kenny, wide eyed, mouth slightly open in shock. “D-do you, ngh, m-mean that?” Tweek asked. Kenny smiled “with all of my heart.” Tweek intertwined their fingers “t-thank you.” Kenny used his free hand to push some of Tweeks hair behind his ear “I’ll always be here.”

Tweek leaned into Kennys hand and closed his eyes. Kennys heart beat sped up and his face flushed. Why did the world have to make Tweek so god damn adorable? Tweek opened his eyes and stared into Kennys. Kenny leaned forward, closer to Tweek. Tweek closed his eyes and leaned in closer towards Kenny. “Can I kiss you?” Kenny asked. Consent is important. “Y-yes.” Tweek answered. Kenny closed the distance between their lips. Tweek made a soft noise as soon as their lips touched. Kenny moved his arms around Tweeks waist and pulled Tweek closer. Tweek wrapped his arms around Kennys neck. Kenny smiled against Tweeks lips. Tweek pulled away “w-why are you, ngh, s-smiling?” Kenny kissed Tweek again “you make me happy.” Tweek blushed “o-okay.”

They skipped another class. Opting instead to kiss each other and listen to music. Sometimes they took breaks so Tweek could calm down and draw while Kenny gazed at him.

Another bell rang “lunchtime.” Tweek nodded and gathered his supplies. They walked down the hallway together. Kenny pushed Tweek against the wall and kissed him. Tweek squeaked, “W-what, ngh, are y-you doing?” Tweek asked. Kenny smiled “can’t resist you.” Tweek flushed and walked away from him. “Tweekie!” Kenny called. Tweek slowed down and allowed Kenny to walk with him. Kenny smiled and they lapsed into their usual routine.

Tweek smiled at everyone when they got to their table. Kenny pulled out the drawing “guys look” He put the drawing in the middle. Tweek flushed “p-put that, ngh, a-away.” Kenny shook his head “Tweek drew me.” The group stared at is in awe. “Dude, this is amazing” Kyle said. “Who knew the fag could draw.”  Cartman mumbled. Stan patted Tweek on the back “bro this is amazing.” Tweek flushed. Butters smiled “you’re real good at drawin.” Tweek looked away “t-thanks.” Kyle smiled “you’re talented Tweek. Could you draw me one day?” Tweek nodded “s-sure.” Kenny hugged Tweek from behind “can we eat now?”

The group nodded and walked to the lunch line. Kyle grabbed Tweeks hand “I never said this, but I’m glad you’re hanging out with us.” Tweek smiled “y-yeah.” Kyle nodded "cool. You should come over this weekend dude.” “O-okay.” Kyle smiled widely “nice.” Kenny kissed Tweeks cheek “bringing in all the boys?” Tweek flushed “n-no! Those, ngh, a-aren’t my intentions!” Kenny laughed “I know. You’ve just got that aura. People wanna be near you.” Kyle raised an eyebrow “are you two?” Kenny nodded “fuck yeah.” Tweek blushed “oh j-jesus.” Kyle high fived Kenny “you two are cute together.” Kenny smiled “I know.” Stan, who had been eavesdropping, laughed loudly “humble.” Tweek quickly slipped away from them and grabbed a tray of food. The lunch ladies added extra onto his plate, like usual. Tweek smiled and thanked them.

Tweek walked with Butters and Cartman back to the table to wait for the others. “You and Kenny huh?” Cartman asked. Tweek nodded. “Oh you two are r-real cute.” Butters said. Tweek blushed, seems to be he couldn’t stop, and nodded “t-thanks.” “As long as you two don’t fuck in front of me, we’ll be fine.”  Cartman declared. “I’ll fuck whoever, where ever.” Kenny said from behind Tweek. Tweek groaned and hid his face in his hands. Kenny pulled Tweeks hands away from his face and intertwined their fingers. Tweek smiled. “Fucking gay” Cartman mumbled. Kenny nodded “we are two guys being intimate.”  Cartman pouted and started eating. Tweek let go of Kennys hands and turned to his own food. They ate and made small conversations. But they stayed mostly silent at they ate. Kenny was first to finish, so he gazed at Tweek when he was done. Tweek sketched and ate at the same time, unknowing of the adoring gaze set on him. “God can you be anymore whipped” Cartman groaned. Tweeks head snapped up and met the gaze of Kenny, who winked. Tweek flushed. “Ngh, j-jesus.”

The day went on without much excitement. Kenny stole kisses from Tweek at random moments and laughed when Tweek whined. Tweek worked hard at pushing Kenny away and to have his personal space not invaded. Tweek grabbed Kenny’s hand as they walked out of the school.

Kenny pulled Tweek to the park. He sat on the swing and placed Tweek on his lap. Tweek turned so he was facing Kenny. Kenny swung them. Tweek wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck and rested his forehead on Kennys. Kenny kissed Tweek softly. Tweek moved his lips against Kennys. Kenny’s hands travelled under Tweeks shirt and held his sides. Tweek squirmed and gasped. “Yo what the fuck?” Someone yelled. Tweek whipped his head to the sound. Clyde stood there “uh, you two. That’s cute, but you might want to leave. Craig’s coming here soon.” Tweek climbed off Kenny “t-thank you.” Clyde nodded “I wish you two luck.” Kenny saluted him and the two walked off. Tweek took Kenny back to his house. They went to Tweeks room and hung out.

Kenny was trying his best to listen to Tweeks rant. Tweek was going on about the stupidity of his art and theatre teacher. Kenny though Tweek was so cute when his face was red, either from anger or embarrassment. Kenny laid on his back on the bed and pulled Tweek on top of him. Tweek hardly noticed and kept ranting “s-such an, ngh, asshole. S-she doesn’t even, ngh, t-teach at all.” Kenny nodded “I see.” Tweek gestured widely when he ranted. Kenny grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. He brought the joined hands up to his lips. He kissed Tweeks hand and Tweek faltered in his rant to blush “a-anyways.”

Kenny sat up against Tweeks headboard. Kenny placed small kisses all over Tweeks face and neck. Tweek gave up on his rant and laughed. Kenny smiled against Tweeks neck. Tweek ran his hands through Kenny’s hair and sighed. Kenny kissed Tweeks neck, then jaw, and then the corner of hip lips. Tweek smiled and caught Kenny in a kiss. Kenny ran his hands under Tweeks shirt. Tweek moaned softly and rocked into Kennys hips. Kenny groaned. He quickly flipped their positions. Kenny pinned Tweek to the bed. Kenny dragged his lips from Tweeks mouth to his neck. Tweek sighed when Kenny bit him skin softly. “How do you feel about hickeys?” Kenny asked. Tweek nodded “m-mark me up.” Kenny smiled and dove for his neck again. Tweek moaned underneath him. Kenny was glad no one was home, Tweek was loud and vocal.

Kenny pulled away and admired his work. Tweeks neck was covered in red marks and bruises. “T-take a, ngh, picture. It’ll l-last longer.” Kenny quickly grabbed his phone and snapped some pictures. “I should put this as my lockscreen.” Tweek blushed “n-no.” Kenny pouted “but everyone should know.” Tweek shook his head “p-private pictures, ngh, I d-don’t want anyone e-else, gah, to see m-me like this.” Kenny frowned “but you’re so cute. Can I at least send it to the group chat?” Tweek sighed but nodded.

Hell On Earth

Whore: yall wanna see my cute bf all marked up??

AlcoholPlz: oh fuck

HotNerd: whats that supposed to mean?

SoftBoy: marked up? Did you two draw on each other?

FatBoy: I would rather not see it

Whore: to bad

Whore: *sent and image*

HotNerd: oh. That’s what you mean by ‘marked up’.

Twink: im so sirry

Whore: nothing to apologize 4

FatBoy: I accept ur apology

AlcoholPlz: I need my username now more than ever

HotNerd: be supportive!

FatBoy: shut up jew

HotNerd; what did you just call me fatboy?

SoftBoy: lets not argue right now fellas! Kenny and Tweek are bein cute

Hotnerd: you’re right Butters. I’m happy for you two!

AlcholPlz: yeah me 2.

FatBoy: theyre gonna be all gay and annoying now tho

HotNerd: that won’t matter, as long as they’re happy.

SoftBoy: ^^ I agree.

AlcoholPlz: where did they go?

Whore: yall

Whore: we were makingout stop texting

Twink: jesud uou csnt just say thst!!

Whore: can and did

HotNerd: uh, well, I’m happy for you two.

Whore: im happy 4 me 2. Tweek is a hottie!!!

Twink: lesve

FatBoy: I guess twink is cute?

HotNerd: yeah. He’s got that boy next door meets sunshine look.

SoftBoy: yeah!!! Tweeks super cute!!

AlcoholPlz: I would smash if given the chance?

Whore: …

Twink: oh my fuvkinh god

Whore: *sent an image*

HotNerd: well uh, shit

FatBoy: I didn’t need to see u sticking ur tongue down his throat

AlcoholPlz: my username still stands

SoftBoy: im happy you two are happy!!

HotNerd: Butters bringing the optimism.

FatBoy: as long as u never do that in front of me, I won’t care

Whore: hes mine so

Twink: im goung to hidr in shamr now…

Whore: wait!! Babe!!! No!!

HotNerd: get your man

HotNerd: can we talk about my username?

FatBoy: what about it

AlcoholPlz: its fitting

HotNerd: someone change it please

**Whore changed HotNerds name to Thottie**

Thottie: I’m going to beat your ass tomorrow

Whore: suddenly I must go

FatBoy: still. The username fits

SoftBoy: that’s kinda mean,,,

Kenny grabbed Tweeks phone and placed it on the dresser. Kenny pulled off his shirt and grabbed the hem of Tweeks “is this okay?” Tweek nodded “y-yes.” Kenny pulled off Tweeks sweater. Tweek pulled Kenny down so they were chest to chest. Kenny bit Tweeks bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. Tweek moaned and rolled his hips up “K-Kenny.” Kenny pulled away and kissed down Tweeks chest “you’re so beautiful babe” Tweeks whole body flushed a shade of red.

They came to school the next day and immediately captured the attention of multiple students. Tweek tried to cover his neck, but it was no use. Kenny proudly showed off the marks on his neck. Tweek had too many to cover them all. He eventually gave up and let everyone see them.

The lunch table barely said anything. “Fuckin fags” Cartman mumbled. The two decided to ignore him. “Oh, Tweek!” Butters said. Tweek nodded “y-yeah?” “I remembered, I still dress up sometimes. If ya want to use my concealer you can!” Tweek thought for a moment “I’m, ngh, f-fine.” Kenny smiled “hell yeah.” Butters smiled “okay!”

 ------

A sort of epilogue

Tweek was sitting with Cartmans group at the park. He was curled into Kenny’s side, laughing at some joke one of them told. Kyle was doing homework and shooting off snarky remarks to whatever Cartman said. Stan had his arm wrapped around Kyle, leaning over to kiss him every so often. Butters smiled widely from where he sat on the picnic table. “It’s so nice hangin out like this.” Tweek had to agree. He loved this group so much. Tweek felt at home here. Kenny made him feel loved, Butters became like his brother, Kyle and Stan had fought people that bullied him, and Cartman, for all his hate and harsh words, often helped Tweek with his emotional problems. Cartman became a rock for Tweek. Tweek was happy with them. He hoped it never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle i havent been doin well lately. also leave me prompts please im running low


End file.
